degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dig Me Out/@comment-5277119-20140207031826
The sexed up version of the song Belle from Beauty and the Beast Belle:] Little town It's a quiet village Ev'ry day Like the one before Little town Full of horny people Waking up to say: Townsfolk: Du sexe! Du sexe! Du sexe! Du sexe! Du sexe! Belle: There goes the Pimper with his porn, like always The same old sluts and whores to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor sexual town Pimp: Good Morning, Belle! Belle: 'Morning, Monsieur. Pimp: Where are you off to? Belle: The pornshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogry and a - Pump: That's nice. Marie! The nudettes! Hurry up! ) Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd 'Cause her head's up on some cloud No denying she's a horny girl that Belle I: Du sexe! I: Good day I: How is your sex drive? II: Du sexe! II: Good day II: How is your wife? III: I need six pills III: That's too expensive Belle: There must be more than this sexual life Pornseller: Ah, Belle. Belle: Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Pornseller: Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Pornseller: Ha Ha! Not since yesterday. Belle: That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one! Pornseller: That one? But you've fapped to it twice! Belle: Well, it's my favorite! Far off positions, daring cockfights, magic spells, a dick in disguise - Pornseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours! Belle: But sir! Pornseller: I insist. Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy far-off look And her hand stuck in her poon What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't fuck him 'til chapter three Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest fucker in the whole world! Gaston: I know. LeFou: No pussy alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no dick, for that matter. Gaston: It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one. LeFou: Hm! The pornstar's daughter? Gaston: She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: But she's - Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know, but - Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? LeFou: Well, of course! I mean you do, but - Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute I: Bonjour! Gaston: Pardon II: Good day III: Mais oui! Matron: You call this a penis? I: What lovely breasts! IV: Some sperm II: Ten yards IV: one pound Gaston: 'scuse me! merchant: I'll get the condom Gaston: Please let me through! I: This dick - V: Those breasts- I: it's stale! V: they smell! Baker: Madame's mistaken. Belle: There must be more than this sexual life! Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! Townsfolk: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a horny girl A beauty but a horny girl She really is a horny girl That Bell